The New Life
by Lemon Quartz
Summary: Direct sequel to "Knock". Follow the series of drabbles that leads from Noelani's pregnancy to the monthly lives of twins. How will Noelani and Miguel understand the life of being parents? Rated T for cursing.
1. Drabble 1: Congratulations?

**Drabble # 1: Congratulations?**

"Are you sure you still want to do this Noelani?" asked Miguel.

That's the question that annoyed Noelani since finding out they were pregnant. She knew Miguel wasn't referring to keeping the baby because they already answered that question. The question referred to was telling her sisters about the pregnancy. Miguel knew that Noelani's parents haven't been involved in her life for the last five years along with Joyce and Nathalia. So that meant the only close relatives that she would have to tell was her twin sister Nathalia and her younger sister Joyce about. Noelani was certain that it was best for them to know about the pregnancy since they are very close to the both of them.

Noelani commented, "You know that we have to tell them eventually. I want to set the point straight because the first people who should know is the parents and close relatives."

"What about the father?" wondered Miguel, "doesn't he have the right to know first?"

She replied, "Not in our case because we both found out at the same time about the pregnancy."

"That's true, so that means I do agree with you. They have to right to know that we are expecting a child," stated Miguel.

Before Noelani said something about it, a knock was heard and she approached the door. Immediately she opened the door and two older figures were in front of her. Miguel's parents managed to make it and they took the first steps into their son's condo. Behind them were two younger girls and they approached Noelani. Nathalia, Noelani's twin sister hugged her older twin before giving a kiss on the cheek. Joyce followed and hugged her sister and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad that you and Miguel are doing great together," said Joyce.

Nathalia replied, "You look happier than ever and I hope the news is really good that you're going to tell us Noelani."

"It's going to be really great news that Miguel and I are going to tell you for sure," responded Noelani.

As Mr. and Mrs. Lavalier adjusted them onto the couch, Noelani brought over a tray of black tea for her guests to drink along with some shortbread cookies to dunk them into their teas. It was something simple, but the raven haired young lady knew that they all enjoyed tea a lot. Immediately Noelani walked back and stood right next to her boyfriend.

Mrs. Lavalier asked, "How you two been?"

"Great mother and we had been settling well as a couple. We're working hard to make sure that we don't make the same mistakes we made the first time dating," replied Miguel.

Mr. Lavalier commented, "That's great to know my son and I'm glad that you and Noelani are a great couple for sure. You two know that you love one another and both of you are willing to take care one another. There is bond between the both of you that seems that it doesn't want to break."

"That's interesting Mr. Lavalier," replied Noelani, "I didn't know you thought that way of my relationship with your son."

He chuckled and replied, "Call me Clément Noelani because you had gain not just my respect, but my entire family's respect."

A smile appeared on her face as she nodded her head. Mr. Lavalier was a man of great honor and respect. She knew that telling about being pregnant with his son's child might create unnecessary tension between the two. Noelani had to tell him because she knew that hiding wasn't going to be worth it. The Crystal Aphrodite wielder wasn't sure if his reaction was going to make a difference.

Joyce asked, "Can you tell us the news?"

"Yes because we're curious to know what's the good news you two have," replied back Nathalia.

Noelani sighed and said, "Alright then. It has been two weeks that Miguel and I went to the doctor's office together to pick up some blood test results. The doctor told me that I was pregnant."

Immediately Clément placed the cup of tea down before he stood up. Miguel's father began to walk away which caught Mrs. Lavalier's attention and also Miguel's attention. Nathalia and Joyce looked over at their older sister and blinked twice as they looked shocked. They were going to be aunts because Noelani managed to get pregnant and it was because she had sex with Miguel.

"We're going to be aunts?" asked Nathalia.

Noelani replied, "Yes and I don't scold me because I know it was both Miguel's and my own fault that we decided to have unprotected sex a few times when we began to date again."

"I see… You two aren't stupid and I'm glad that you and my son are taking the responsibility of having a child. I'm willing to support you and Miguel during this pregnancy," said Mrs. Lavalier.

She replied, "Thank you."

As the ladies decided to talk about the pregnancy, Miguel and his father Clément looked at each other. Steel blue eyes stared into steel blues while Mr. Lavalier had a stern look on his father. He knew what his son did was stupid for the family because he had a strong sense of honor even though… Even though he had made the same mistake during his youth. He managed to impregnate his wife before they got married when they were twenty, which lead to the birth of their son Miguel.

"Father I know that I was stupid for making a mistake, but I have to let Noelani continue this pregnancy not her sake, but for mine as well," said Miguel.

Mr. Lavalier replied, "I know… There shouldn't be a reason why I should be upset about it. Maybe I should tell you something important and this was before you were born."

"What is it father?" he asked.

Clément said, "I will tell you the story another time. Let's go back to the living room and celebrate.

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the first drabble of The New Life. Looks like the announcement was a bit awkward for most, but they seem to accept the fact that Noelani and Miguel are pregnant. For now, read and review.<strong>

**Next Drabble: Twins or not?**


	2. Drabble 2: Twins or Not?

**Drabble # 2: Twins or Not?**

After going through the hardship of telling their family members about the pregnancy, Noelani felt nothing but relief since it was less stress for her and it was definitely less stress for Miguel. He wasn't sure if his parents were going to settle with the fact that he got her pregnant. At least both families wanted to show their support for the most part, which was good enough. The raven haired young lady looked over at the images from her most recent ultrasound. Despite the fact that Miguel wasn't there made her sad, but she knew he would be happy to know the great news. He had to know the great news of course because it pumped her even more.

Despite the vomiting and the fatigue, Noelani managed to cope with it despite the fact her pregnancy hormones don't support her well. The cravings weren't that bad since she enjoyed eating vegetarian Japanese dishes and also frozen yogurt smoothies. At least she was able some of her favorite fish and shellfish since those had to be cooked. She felt sad for the fact she wasn't able to eat shark since they contained high levels of mercury, so bye Mako and Blacktip steaks and fillets for the remainder of the pregnancy. Now she had to wait upon her boyfriend so she can reveal the good news to him. Miguel had been texting from his workplace about it, but Noelani had to say no. She had a surprise for him and he had to come home to their lovely mansion in Monte Carlo. After living in London for about a month, she decided to move out and move with Miguel to Monte Carlo where he had mansion, which one of his family members got him for his birthday.

The door started to open and Noelani looked over at just to see her boyfriend walking back to their home. A smile appeared on her face as she took the ultrasound pictures. She had to tell him now because since he needed to know the great surprise she had for him. Miguel looked over and saw his girlfriend back in the mansion. It seemed that she managed to get back home from her ultrasound appointment. He was indeed curious to know how it went. Was the baby alright?

"How was work Miguel?" asked Noelani.

Miguel replied, "It was a bit tiring, but at least I managed to survive the day at least."

"That's good to know and I managed to make some dinner," said the twenty-one year old.

He asked, "What did you make?"

"I cooked some oysters along with organic white jasmine rice and some steamed vegetables," she replied back.

Miguel doesn't seem to mind eating seafood since it wasn't all that bad. He was used to it because his mother was born in La Corunna, Spain but she was Argentinean descent. The blonde haired beyblader enjoyed eating his girlfriend's cooking even though it was it was mostly seafood dishes. Again he also respected Noelani's opinion when it comes to eating fish instead of red lean meats. As they walked into the kitchen, Miguel noticed something in his girlfriend's hands.

"Is that the ultrasound pictures?" asked Miguel.

Noelani replied, "Yes they are and I want you see them."

As she slipped the pictures into his hands, Miguel looked over at them and saw that there was two tiny hearts in the ultrasound picture. He knew what that meant and he was a bit stunned about it. Twins… He was going to be father not to one child, but two. Immediately, Miguel pulled Noelani in closer and placed his lips on top of hers. He couldn't be happier than this because he was definitely getting even more comfortable with the idea of having children in their lives. How will they handle two pairs of feet running around the house? That is something they'll figure out later on.

**That ends the second drabble of The New Life. How will they handle having twins? That's for you to find out. The next drabble regards taking care of an injured Noelani (she dislocated her right ankle from what was known as a minor accident). For now read and review.**

**Drabble # 3: Pregnant and Injured**


	3. Drabble 3: Pregnant and Injured

**Drabble # 3: Pregnant and Injured**

"You're lucky that you only dislocated your ankle and next time you should be careful Noelani," said Miguel, "I was worried about you because I didn't want you to lose the baby."

Noelani sighed to herself as she looked over at her ankle. Even though she had played soccer for years, the twenty-one year old was cautious on how she played soccer. She told her older cousin that she wanted more time on the bench and limited time on the field. Her family members thought that she was crazy that she wanted to play, but some of them defended her. Noelani was cautious how she played the game, but she still got injured. Luckily she decided to stop playing soccer until the twins come. The new lesson she learned was pregnancy had its limitations.

It sucked that she needed to be in bed, but she also had to do physical therapy for her dislocated ankle. She knew the consequences, but there was something about all of that she enjoyed. The fact that Miguel was taking care of her like a worried husband was actually kind of cute. Noelani never liked the idea of being taken cared of because she was used to taking care of herself. There were some situations where she had to be taken care of. These are one of them, but she enjoyed the fact that she was able to have some quality time with her boyfriend.

"I'm going to do some errands Noelani. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Oh go to Laudrée's and buy me some macaroons. I want a box of rose petal macaroons, a box of mango with jasmine macaroons, a box of mint macaroons, a box of blueberry macaroons, a box of orange blossom macaroons, a box of lily of the valley macaroons, and a box of chocolate with passion fruits macaroons. Plus I want some vegetable and prawn tempura and also umeboshi rice balls from the Japanese restaurant. I also need a bottle of aloe juice from the supermarket," said Noelani.

Miguel commented, "You definitely enjoy those macaroons from Laudrée's. I will get you those along with your lunch, and also your aloe juice."

"Oh yeah, I need some vegetable spring rolls along with my lunch," stated the pregnant woman.

Noelani definitely had one of the biggest appetites to the point that it scares Miguel. At least he was able to do all of that and Miguel knew that he was going to be spending a lot of money on food for today. Taking care of a pregnant and injured Noelani was beyond from difficult, but he enjoyed it. He loved Noelani and tried to make sure she was comfortable. As Noelani watched her boyfriend leave the room, the twenty-one year reached for the remote and begun to flip through channels.

"Time to watch some TV," said Noelani as she placed the remote back on the night table.

* * *

><p><strong>That ends this short and somewhat humorous drabble. Even when Noelani is both injured and pregnant, she still likes food. At least Miguel enjoys taking care of Noelani even though it was careless of her to play soccer while she was pregnant. For now, read and review<strong>

**Next Drabble: Girl Friends**


	4. Drabble 4: Friends

**Drabble # 4: Friends **

"Thanks for meeting me here Julia," said Noelani.

Julia replied, "No problem and I was wondering how you been?"

"More relaxed and less nauseous," the twenty-one year old pregnant woman commented.

Julia laughed at her best friend's response while Noelani sighed to herself. Being four months pregnant with twins wasn't all fun and games. She was grateful that Miguel was willing to support her during the pregnancy and trying his best to contributing to the pregnancy by helping her plan out the nursery, coming up with names for their twins, spending time with her, and all other things to do. Noelani was knew what she was getting into with the pregnancy and being with Miguel. Of course she took the responsibility of being with Miguel behind Rubinho's back and also the numerous sex she and Miguel had during their vacation time in Monte Carlo.

Aside from that, Noelani was glad to see Julia because she needed a friend to talk to. She didn't know anyone that lived in Monte Carlo aside from Miguel's other relatives. It was hard living in small country located on the French Riviera without being with her relatives. For the most part, she had the freedom of going outside and have fun without harming and stressing the two lives inside of her. Noelani knew that she had to right to spend time with her friends. Plus Miguel wanted to spend some time with Claude and Aaron so it was fair that she spend some time with Julia and Mathilda/

"So Mathilda is getting our drinks," wondered Julia.

Noelani said, "Yeah and a girl's day out is nice. It makes me feel less stressed out of course.

"Yeah and I wonder what are you going to have," commented the twenty-one year Spaniard.

The pregnant woman replied, "I will tell you soon, but not now because I don't know what is it. Plus my next ultrasound is in a few weeks, so I will certain by then what the gender of my twins are."

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the fourth drabble of The New Life. It's shorter than the other three because the fifth one is going to be longer and it's going to be gender reveal finally. It took me a while do this drabble because I wasn't sure of wording it. For now, read and review.<strong>


	5. Drabble 5: Gender Reveal

**Drabble # 5: Gender Reveal**

With four months to go, Noelani felt that she was getting bigger of course since she was going to be giving birth to twins. The best part of it all was revealing the gender of the fraternal twins. It wasn't a surprise of course since she and her twin sister are also fraternal and also Joyce and Samantha are fraternal as well. Are the twins going to be two girls or two boys? Or maybe one of each? She and Miguel knew what they were going to have, but the rest of the family don't know about the gender of the twins. That are what gender reveal parties are for.

Noelani sat down on the living room couch while she wore a vibrant orange V-neck long sleeved maternity dress that reaches up to her knees with a pair of yellow strapped sandals on. She was talking with some of Miguel's cousins who already had children and trying to give good advice to her before she gives birth.

"So what is your opinion on how to prepare for birth?" asked Noelani.

Roberta looked over at her cousin's girlfriend and replied, "Don't be in a rush because you have four months before you give birth."

"Yeah and Miguel and I decided to do the baby shower after the twins are born," said the twenty-one year old.

His cousin raised an eyebrow and asked, "How come?"

"It's more of because the holidays are coming and I don't want to stress it out," replied Noelani.

Roberta knew about the holidays were in four months from now and it was going to be huge of course. It was strange that the twenty-one year old would do the baby shower when the twins are born, but she wanted to have a stress-free pregnancy. Coffee brown colored eyes looked over and saw Miguel talking to some of her male cousins, which wasn't a surprise. Their families are completely different especially Miguel has more cousins than siblings since he was an only child. Seeing him trying to fit in with her family wasn't all that bad. They seemed to really like him even though they might not forgive him for getting their favorite cousin pregnant.

"So how are you feeling about being a father there Miguel?" asked Rafael.

Miguel replied, "Very nervous to be honest because neither of us expected it despite the fact that numerous times we had sex during the trip to Monte Carlo."

"Yeah and you were lucky that my father forgave you because we all knew that Rubinho was a cheater and a woman beater," commented Noelani's older cousin.

He questioned the older man, "How?"

"My Uncle Makaio and his poor excuse of a wife were disgraces to the family. Do you think that we would support their decisions that they wanted to make for our cousin?" replied Rafael, "Samantha is a psychiatric ward while Iolani is with my sister Rose, who is taking care of her because cut her wrists a couple of weeks ago."

Miguel asked, "Does Noelani know?"

"Yes, but she wasn't surprised about Samantha and she showed concern for Iolani," commented Noelani's older cousin.

Miguel didn't seem to understand why would her parents acted the way they did. He was nervous about being a parent for the first time of course, but that didn't mean that he wasn't excited. He was happy to know that Noelani was pregnant with their twins even though it wasn't under the best circumstances. That didn't matter especially for today when the gender of the twins are going to be revealed. Noelani looked over at him with those coffee brown colored eyes as she signaled him to come over. Looks like it's was time to reveal the gender of the twins. That was going to be fun indeed.

On the table was two plain looking cakes in white frosting. One sign said "Baby A" in yellow letters. The other cake had a sign that said "Baby B" in green letters. It was very unusual that the expecting couple would do something like that. In their perspective, it made it more fun of course because Noelani and Miguel didn't want to have pink or blue decorations on it because that would give it away. Colors like green and yellow seemed to do well. Immediately Nathalia and Mrs. Lavalier stood up since they were closest kin to the expectant couple.

"Mrs. Lavalier, do you want Cake A or Cake B?" asked Nathalia.

Miguel's mother replied, "I will take Cake B if you don't mind at all Nathalia."

"That's fine with me because there is another cake that I can slice," said Noelani's twin sister.

Nathalia looked over at the knives and she noticed that they were labeled as well. She knew that Noelani was organized and she hated to use the wrong knife on a different cake stand. The twenty-one year old cut the cake and the inside the cake was completely blue with a yellow buttercream filling inside.

"Oh my god! You are going to have a boy!" exclaimed Nathalia.

Noelani commented, "Yeah, but don't forget that there is another cake that has be cut."

As Mrs. Lavalier heard the comment, she proceeded to cut the second cake that was labeled "Baby B". As she cut completed the perfect cake cut, the inside of the second cake was pink with green buttercream filling. That was an interesting turn indeed because nobody would had expected that Miguel and Noelani were going to have both a girl and a boy. It was a first for both families since most of the twins from Noelani's maternal family were female fraternal twins while Miguel's paternal family were male fraternal twins. How will it go out during the next four months of the pregnancy for Noelani?

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the fifth drabble of The New Life. Looks like its Team One of Each for Noelani and Miguel. It sounds fair enough that they were going to have both a girl and a boy. All I have to say that the next four drabbles are going to be cute, funny, and interesting. For now, read and review.<strong>


	6. Drabble 6: Nursery

**Drabble # 6: Nursery **

Designing and working on the nursery was indeed a difficult task, but Miguel wanted to do something special for Noelani. He was going to surprise her with designing the entire nursery. What kind of theme that they had in mind? Well Noelani doesn't know exactly, but Miguel definitely had an idea of what may be a good theme for the nursery. His pregnant girlfriend wanted it to be a surprise and that was the idea. How he was going to pull it off? That's a challenge, but the twenty-one year old wasn't worried on how he was going to pull it off. He knew what kind of theme he wanted for the twins' nursery. Plus he knew what colors the nursery was going to be.

It wasn't going to be easy, but the blonde haired young man had to show an effort with working on the nursery. He didn't want to mess up because he knew what would happen if did. An angry and hormonal Noelani scared him especially now. She was giving birth in about two and half months since the ob-gyn believed that she is going to be induced the week of New Year's Eve. So that means there is a chance that their twins are going to be born on New Year's Eve or probably on New Year's Day. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father to two beautiful twins soon. All he had done for her for those year. It was going to be worth it.

As he looked around the nursery, the walls were painted so far in neon purple, yellow, aqua, and orange because he decided to do a monogram theme nursery for the twins' nursery. Was it going to work? Most likely because it's an interesting theme and each twin shares each half of the room. Will Noelani like as well? Well that is up to her because there is that small chance of being her hormonal self. He sighed to himself as he touched one of the white cribs of the room.

"In less than three months, the two of you are going to be joining us and our lives changes. I admit I am nervous about the whole thing of course. I wonder if I am going to be a good father to you two. A lot has happened during the last few months and I wonder if this the life I wanted. Being with your mother, who was trying her best to reassure herself that she was going to be a good mother. Maybe I should be more confident like she was," said Miguel.

The nursery looks half way done and he was couldn't believe what he seen. Miguel smiled as he looked around the nursery. It was close from perfect and he needed to buy more stuff for the nursery until its perfect. I hoped Noelani noticed his effort in working on nursery because he knew that had to do right. He picked up the paintbrush once more and continued on painting the nursery.

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the sixth drabble of The New Life. The twins are coming in two more drabbles. Looks like Miguel is nervous to become a father to twins even though they haven't come yet. For now, read and review.<strong>


End file.
